Seven Point Eight
by ChocoCookies.3129
Summary: Pada jam istirahat, Haechan menarik tangan Jeno. "Kamu suka sama Minhyung Sunbae, kan?" [MarkNo]


Pada jam istirahat, Haechan dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Jeno dan berlari-lari.

"Haechan, ada apa?" tanya Jeno bingung, kakinya berusaha menyamakan langkah Haechan.

Haechan berhenti berlari ketika mereka ada di koridor kelas 11. Ia melihat ke dalam sebuah kelas, dimana seorang pemuda bersurai pirang duduk bersama sosok berambut cokelat. Si pemuda pirang tampak sedang memainkan gitar. Jeno mengikuti pandangan sahabatnya. Melihat kepiawaian si pirang memetikkan dawai gitar, semburat merah segera menghias pipinya. Haechan yang tak luput dari hal itu pun mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi tertahan di tenggorokannya,

"Kamu suka sama Minhyung _Sunbae_ , kan?"

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

 **Nama-nama yang ada di sini bukan milik saya.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance, friendship, drama (kayaknya sih salah genre)**

 **Pairing : MarkNo**

 **Warning : SHS!AU, OOC, typo, BL/boys love/shonen ai/slash, alur datar/kecepetan/kelambatan/membosankan, judul tidak ada hubungannya dengan isi dan _summary._**

 **DLDR!**

 **Sevent Point Eight**

 **— Pada jam istirahat, Haechan menarik tangan Jeno. "Kamu suka sama Minhyung _Sunbae_ , kan?" —**

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

Hari ini jadwal tim basket latihan. Jeno men _dribble_ bola basket di sisi lapangan. Sendirian, karena ia tidak pmemiliki teman dekat di sini. Dan Haechan bukan anggota basket. Di sini ada tujuh orang yang sudah datang ditambah Jeno. Tiga diantaranya seangkatan dengannya, tapi Jeno malu untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Dor!"

"Wuah!" Jeno menjerit. Ia sangat terkejut, sampai melempar bola basketnya. Ia menoleh, melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya tadi.

Oh, Lucas. Dengan Mark di sampingnya. Jeno merasa biasa saja saat tahu Lucas yang mengagetkannya tadi, karena Lucas memang akrab dengan siapa saja. Tapi andai saja Mark yang mengagetkannya...

"Aku sangat terkejut, Yukhei _Sunbae_." ujar Jeno. Lucas tertawa. Mark yang melihat itu berpikir bahwa Lucas akan lama bersama Jeno, jadi ia meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Maafkan aku. Habisnya, kamu melamun, sih." kata Lucas. "Jangan-jangan, kamu lagi mikirin Mark, ya?"

Jeno terkejut, lebih dari yang tadi. Seperti disambar petir, jantungnya serasa hampir copot. "Eh? Kok... Sunbae tahu...?"

"Aku rasa, bukan cuma aku yang tahu. Semuanya juga pasti tahu. Bahkan pelatih basket kita juga sepertinya tahu." Sebetulnya Lucas hanya bercanda di bagian pelatih-juga-tahu, tapi tampaknya Jeno mengira itu serius. Ekspresi wajahnya seakan arwah pemuda itu telah dicabut.

"Ah, itu..." Jeno menggigit bibir. Oh astaga, ia benar-benar payah dalam menyembunyikan perasaan!

"Aku nggak melamun karena memikirkan Mark _Sunbae_ , kok."

Lucas menyeringai jahil. "Kamu pasti sedang memikirkannya."

"Aku nggak memikirkan Mark _Sunbae_! Yukhei _Sunbae_ sok tahu, ah!" elak Jeno. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau Lucas lebih tua darinya.

"Aku bakal kasih tahu Mark kalau Jeno sering memikirkannya."

Jeno panik. "Sudah kubilang, aku nggak memikirkan Mark _Sunbae_! Yukhei _Sunbae_ jangan suka sok tahu, ya! Aku nggak suka!"

Lucas tertawa keras. Menjahili Jeno ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Reaksi adik kelasnya itu sangat lucu.

"Baiklah, kamu nggak memikirkan dia. Tapi kamu naksir Mark, benar kan?"

Jeno tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Ia bersumpah, jika yang sedang berada di depannya ini bukanlah Lucas, melainkan Haechan, Jeno sudah mengambil bola basket yang tadi ia lempar dan menimpukkannya di wajah!

"Yukhei _Sunbae_..." Jeno memasang wajah memelas. Alisnya bertaut, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Duh, imutnyaaa! Boleh tidak, Lucas mencubit pipi adik kelasnya ini? Ia menggemaskan sekali, Lucas jadi tidak tahan ingin membawanya pulang.

Mata Jeno yang memelas membuat Lucas luluh, tidak tega untuk menjahili Jeno lebih dari ini. Seringai jahil yang sempat muncul tadi digantikan dengan senyum kecil.

"Baiklah, aku nggak akan memberi tahu Mark kalau kamu suka padanya. Tapi, sayang sekali, ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?" Jeno mengerjap bingung. "Syarat apa, _Sunbae_?" Dalam hati, ia berharap syarat yang diajukan Lucas tidaklah berat.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan lagi memanggilku Yukhei _Sunbae_."

Jeno mengernyit bingung. Lalu, ia harus memanggil Lucas apa?

"Panggil aku Lucas _Hyung_."

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

Latihan basket hari ini sangat menguras tenaga. Saat latihan selesai, pelatih menahan mereka karena harus mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok ada enam orang. Aku memilihnya secara acak, jadi tidak boleh ada yang protes." Sang pelatih mengumumkan kelompok-kelompok. Jeno merasa antusias sekaligus gugup. Ia sedikit banyak berharap agar sekelompok dengan Mark, tapi ia juga merasa malu jika sekelompok dengan Mark. Andaikan mereka sekelompok, bagaimana jika Mark menganggapnya payah? Bagaimana jika permainan basketnya dianggap buruk? Tapi, di satu sisi, Jeno bisa mendekatkan diri pada Mark. Aaah, ia bingung.

Dan ternyata, Jeno sekelompok dengan Mark, Dino, Rocky, Renjun, dan Sanha. Ia sibuk mengatur debaran jantungnya. Ia sekelompok dengan Mark! Apa ia harus bersyukur, atau mencibir? Argh, Jeno bingung!

"Jeno, ayo kumpul." Pemuda itu terkejut ketika Renjun tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. Ia segera mengangguk. Mereka berdua berlari menghampiri tempat Mark, Rocky, Sanha, dan Dino berkumpul.

"Kalian bisa latihan pulang sekolah besok?" tanya Mark. Yang lainnya mengiyakan. "Latihan di lapangan dekat rumahku. Kalian tau rumahku?" Kelimanya kompak menggeleng. Jeno hanya tahu kalau Mark menaiki bus dengan rute yang sama, tapi ia tidak tahu pasti di mana rumah Mark.

Mark menghela nafas. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, di sekolah ini, yang tahu rumahnya itu hanya Lucas. Temannya di sekolah kan hanya Lucas. Ia segera mengambil sebuah kertas, kemudian menggambar peta menuju lapangan dekat rumahnya.

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

Jeno duduk di tepi lapangan, di sebelah Sanha. Kelompok mereka sudah selesai latihan, dan sekarang sedang istirahat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Renjun datang membawa tiga botol minuman. Ia memberikannya untuk Sanha dan Jeno. "Terima kasih," ujar keduanya sambil menerima botol itu. Kemudian, Renjun duduk di depan mereka.

Baru saja bibirnya menyentuh mulut botol, Mark tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelahnya. Jeno terkejut, hampir melepaskan botol minumnya. Tapi ia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Boleh kan, aku duduk di sini?" tanya Mark. Jeno mengiyakan. "Tentu saja."

"Renjun, ayo temani aku. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu." ujar Sanha sambil menarik Renjun untuk bangkit. Mereka meninggalkan Mark dan Jeno.

"Apa mereka tidak menyukaiku?" gumam Mark. Jeno menggeleng. "Mana mungkin! _Sunbae_ itu baik dan ramah. Tidak mungkin ada yang tidak menyukai _Sunbae_."

Setelah itu, tidak ada percakapan. Jeno memainkan botol minumnya, sementara Mark tampak menerawang. Canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, permainan basketmu bagus juga. Kau sangat gesit." ujar Mark. Jeno tersenyum kecil, senang. Karena Mark memuji permainannya, dan karena Mark mengajaknya bicara duluan.

"Permainan _Sunbae_ jauh lebih bagus. Pantas saja pelatih memilih _Sunbae_ menjadi kapten di kelompok kita."

Mereka mulai mengobrol santai. Jeno ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Awalnya Mark pikir, Jeno itu membosankan karena ia sangat pendiam.

"Oh ya, sebetulnya, sejak dulu aku selalu suka melihat permainan Mark _Sunbae_!" ujar Jeno bersemangat. Ia sangat antusias saat mengobrol dengannya, Mark menyadari hal itu. "Aku sering melihat Mark _Sunbae_ bermain basket dengan Lucas _Hyung_. Kalian sangat hebat!"

Mark mengernyit. "Lucas _Hyung_...? Kukira kamu memanggilnya Yukhei _Sunbae_."

"Yah, mulai sekarang, aku memanggilnya Lucas _Hyung_." Jeno tertawa gugup. "Karena... _Sunbae_ saja kupanggil dengan nama kecil, kan. Aku memanggil _Sunbae_ dengan nama Mark. Jadi kupikir, sebaiknya aku memanggil Yukhei _Sunbae_ dengan nama panggilannya, Lucas." Tentu saja Jeno tidak mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Ia sudah gila jika mengaku.

"Oh," respon Mark. Wajahnya kelihatan sedikit kesal. "Tapi kamu tidak memanggilku _Hyung_."

Boleh tidak, Jeno berharap, kalau saat ini Mark sedang cemburu?

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak hari ketika Jeno sekelompok dengan Mark dalam klub basket. Mereka telah latihan tiga kali, dan selama itu, Jeno semakin dekat dengan Mark. Mereka tidak lagi menjadi canggung.

"Kamu semakin dekat dengan Jeno." komentar Lucas ketika mereka pulang menggunakan bus. Mark mendengung pelan. Bus cukup penuh, berbagai percakapan para penumpang mengudara. Walaupun begitu, obrolan penumpang yang duduk di depan Mark dan Lucas masih bisa terdengar jelas.

"Dia nggak membosankan seperti yang kuduga selama ini. Dia menyenangkan, nggak bawel."

Lucas mengucapkan 'oh' panjang. Tadinya ia pikir Mark akan antusias saat menceritakan Jeno, ternyata ia datar-datar saja. Padahal kalau Lucas melihatnya berbincang dengan Jeno, pemuda itu kelihatan senang.

"Dia juga lucu." lanjut Mark. "Seperti buku yang terbuka lebar, mudah dibaca. Dia nggak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan matanya yang tampak sangat antusias saat bersamaku."

Lucas mengangkat alis. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut saat Mark mengatakan itu, karena Jeno memang mudah dibaca.

"Aku langsung tahu dia mencintaiku saat ia menatapku. Matanya mengatakan itu."

"Tapi sayang sekali," ujar Mark. "Aku nggak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya."

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

Lucas menarik kursi di sebelah Jeno, kemudian mendudukinya. "Hai Donghyuck, hai Jeno." sapanya. "Aku numpang duduk di sini, nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Hai, Yukhei _Sunbae_. Nggak apa-apa kok. _Sunbae_ sendiri? Minhyung _Sunbae_ mana? Kalau Sunbae bersama Minhyung _Sunbae_ , lebih baik duduk di sampingku sini. Biar nanti Minhyung _Sunbae_ duduk di sebelah Jeno. Tapi kalau _Sunbae_ sendirian, itu terserah _Sunbae_ mau duduk dimana." ucap mulut bawel Haechan. Lucas tertawa kecil. "Aku sendirian." katanya.

Haechan mengangguk. "Hei, aku mau beli sesuatu dulu, ya! Cuma sebentar, kok. Nggak apa-apa kan, kalian kutinggal? Lagipula, kalian saling kenal. Mengobrol saja selama aku pergi, ya!"

Setelah Haechan menjauh, Lucas memulai pembicaraan dengan Jeno. "Donghyuck itu lucu, ya. Sekali berbicara, dia tidak akan berhenti."

"Dia memang cerewet."

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Lucas. Jeno menatap kakak kelasnya. "Dari tadi Yukhei _Sunbae_ juga sudah bicara."

"Ini berbeda," tukas pemuda yang lebih tua. "Ini serius. Aku ingin kamu —eh." Lucas menatap Jeno. "Tadi kamu memanggilku apa?"

"Yukhei _Sunbae_."

Lucas mengernyit. "Bukannya aku sudah memintamu untuk memanggilku Lucas _Hyung_?"

Jeno mengangguk tanpa menatap Lucas. Ia memandangi lemon _splash_ miliknya. "Aku memanggil _Sunbae_ Lucas _Hyung_ karena aku ingin _Sunbae_ tidak mengatakan pada Mark _Sunbae_ tentang aku mencintainya. Tapi, Mark _Sunbae_ sudah tahu kalau aku cinta padanya." ujar Jeno tanpa melirik Lucas. "Aku mendengar percakapan kalian kemarin. Mungkin kalian tidak sadar, kalau selama ini, kita menaiki bus dengan rute yang sama. Aku mendengar ketika Mark _Sunbae_ mengatakan kalau ia tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

"Jadi sepertinya, aku sudah nggak punya alasan untuk memanggil _Sunbae_ Lucas _Hyung_."

Wajah Lucas kelihatan masam. "Jadi, kamu memanggilku Lucas _Hyung_ hanya karena itu?"

"Iya."

Lucas menatap Jeno lekat. "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku memintamu untuk memanggilku Lucas _Hyung_. Agar hubungan kita jadi lebih dekat."

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

Mark keluar dari toilet. Ia memandang sekeliling, mencari keberadaan Lucas. Tapi yang ia dapati adalah sosok berambut hitam dengan _highlight_ hijau yang akhir-akhir ini akrab dengannya. Mark ingin memanggilnya, tapi koridor sangat ramai. Jadi ia segera mendekati pemuda itu, menepuk bahunya.

"Jeno!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ada apa, _Sunbae_?"

"Apa Renjun sudah mengatakan padamu, kalau hari ini latihan? Aku ingin memberi tahumu saat istirahat, tapi kamu nggak ada."

"Hari ini latihan?" Jeno mengalihkan pandangan dari Mark. "Tapi... aku ada rencana untuk pergi."

"Pergi? Lebih baik latihan saja. Minggu depan pelatih akan memberikan penilaian untuk setiap kelompok."

"Aku pergi ke... " Jeno meremas seragamnya. " ...rumah Lucas _Hyung_. Aku sudah berjanji padanya."

Ekspresi wajah Mark mengeruh. Jeno lebih memilih pergi dengan Lucas daripada latihan basket dengannya? Kenapa? Seharusnya, Jeno lebih memilih membatalkan janjinya dengan Lucas, kan? Seharusnya, Jeno lebih mengutamakan dirinya, kan?

Padahal, Jeno mencintainya.

Kenapa sekarang, Mark merasa dikhianati? Hanya karena Jeno lebih memilih pergi bersama Lucas, bukan latihan. Seharusnya ia tidak merasa semarah ini, kan?

"Ya sudah." Nada bicara Mark sangat datar. Ekspresi wajahnya pun begitu. Nihil. "Lain kali, kau harus bisa latihan."

Mark pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Lucas pada setiap orang yang dikenalnya. Ia tersenyum cerah. Hingga sampai di kelasnya, ia masih memasang wajah ceria. Ia segera duduk di kursinya, di sebelah Mark. Sahabatnya itu sudah datang, sekarang sedang membaca buku pelajaran.

"Mark, kamu kemana kemarin? Aku menunggu di halte, tapi sampai bus datang, kamu belum ada." Lucas meletakkan tasnya. Ia menatap Mark, menunggu jawaban.

"Aku jalan kaki." jawab Mark. Lucas mengernyit. "Jalan kaki? Tumben sekali. Oh ya, aku kemarin pulang bersama Jeno."

"Dia main ke rumahmu?"

Lucas mengangguk. "Iya. Kok tahu?"

Mark hanya mengangkat bahu. Salah satu alis Lucas terangkat, bingung. Apa Mark sedang marah padanya? Dia kelihatan tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

"Kenapa? Kamu pendiam sekali. Marah sama aku?" Lucas memiringkan kepala, berusaha menatap wajah Mark yang sedang membaca buku.

"Nggak." Mark menjawab tanpa menatap maupun melirik. Lucas masih ingin bertanya lagi, tapi melihat Mark bertingkah ketus padanya, Lucas memutuskan untuk diam. Memikirkan sendiri apa kesalahannya.

Lucas hanya belum menyadari, apa yang dirasakan oleh Mark sebenarnya.

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

Sejak itu, hubungan Mark dan Lucas menjauh. Mereka memang masih duduk bersama, tapi tidak ada lagi percakapan akrab di antara mereka. Mark sendiri bingung dengan sikapnya saat ini. Ia merasa marah pada Lucas, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia marah.

Mark meneguk minumnya. Penilaian kelompok sudah lewat tiga hari yang lalu, dan kelompok mereka mendapat nilai yang cukup memuaskan. Hari ini mereka kembali latihan agar kemampuan mereka berenam semakin meningkat.

Setelah minumnya habis, Mark berniat membuang botol itu. Langkahnya terhenti melihat Jeno sedang duduk di tepi lapangan bersama Renjun dan Sanha, tak begitu jauh dari tempat sampah.

Ah, Jeno. Akhir-akhir ini, ia melihat Jeno akrab sekali dengan Lucas. Bahkan Lucas juga sudah akrab dengan Haechan. Dan entah mengapa, Mark sangat tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Memperhatikan Jeno terus." komentar Dino. Mark menoleh. Di belakang Dino, Rocky mengiyakan.

Mark menghela nafas. Sejak berada di kelompok yang sama, mereka bertiga menjadi dekat. Walau tidak sedekat dirinya dengan Lucas, tapi Mark bisa menganggap Dino dan Rocky sebagai sahabatnya. Karena itu, Mark tidak keberatan untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Aku bingung sama diriku sendiri," mulai Mark. "Jeno mencintaiku, tapi dia akrab sekali dengan Lucas. Dan nggak tahu kenapa, aku marah melihatnya. Rasanya seperti dikhianati."

"Kamu cemburu." pungkas Rocky. Mark mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak setuju dengan pendapat Rocky. "Aku nggak cemburu. Aku hanya kesal, karena... seharusnya, Jeno mencintaiku, kan?"

"Kenapa Jeno harus mencintaimu?"

Mark terdiam. Sialnya, ia tidak punya jawaban untuk membalas ucapan Dino.

"Nah. Kamu juga mencintainya." putus Rocky.

Mark sibuk dengan pikirannya. Mana mungkin ia mencintai Jeno, kan? Ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Jeno. Kalau pun ia mencintai pemuda itu, memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Berjalan ke arah Jeno, kemudian mengatakan padanya, 'Jeno, aku cinta padamu. Aku cemburu kalau kau dekat-dekat Lucas, jadi jauhi dia mulai sekarang.'?

Dino melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Mark. "Heiii, Mark? Kau masih disini?"

Mark menatap Dino dan Rocky bergantian, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sudah, aku mau buang botol ini dulu." katanya.

Mark kembali ke tujuan awalnya yang tadi terlupakan. Membuang botol ke tempat sampah. Dalam hati ia menggerutu, karena setelah bercerita pada Rocky dan Dino, justru ia jadi semakin bingung dengan perasaannya.

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

Siang ini, Mark pergi ke perpustakaan. Awalnya ia ingin membaca beberapa buku karena bosan, tapi urung ketika melihat Jeno sedang membaca di pojok perpustakaan, dekat dengan jendela. Mark segera mendekati adik kelasnya itu. Ia ingin memastikan perasaannya.

Hanya berjarak satu setengah meter dari Jeno, tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghalangi jalannya.

"Mark _Oppa_!" serunya. Suaranya cukup keras, membuat beberapa orang menoleh. Termasuk Jeno. Mark melihat bahwa Jeno meliriknya, lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Tapi diam-diam, Jeno mencuri-curi pandang.

"Aku hampir nggak pernah melihat _Oppa_ ke perpustakaan. Sedang apa?" tanya gadis itu. "Aku hanya iseng-iseng saja," jawab Mark. Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh! Apa _Oppa_ keberatan jika aku meminta _Oppa_ untuk mengajariku sesuatu?" tanyanya. Mark menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kamu ingin kuajari apa?"

Gadis itu segera menarik Mark menuju mejanya tadi. Jeno memperhatikan itu, kemudian menghela nafas. Dadanya sesak diserang api cemburu. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Toh, Mark bukan miliknya.

Terlebih, ia sudah pernah ditolak.

Jeno berniat untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan. Mark yang melihat itu menatap tidak suka. Kenapa Jeno memutuskan untuk lari? Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan kalau ia sedang cemburu? Kenapa Jeno tidak seperti milyaran manusia lainnya, yang akan melabrak semua yang mendekati orang yang disukainya? Kenapa Jeno selalu diam?

"Maaf, aku sudah lupa pelajaran ini. Mungkin kamu bisa minta diajari sama yang lain. Sampai jumpa!" Mark segera meninggalkan gadis itu. Mengejar Jeno, kemudian menariknya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Jeno terkejut, tentu saja.

" _Sunbae_? Kenapa?" tanya Jeno. Mark tersenyum kecil. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama kita nggak ngobrol. Aku kangen ngobrol sama kamu."

Jeno mengiyakan pelan. "Tapi, bukannya _Sunbae_ mau mengajari perempuan tadi?"

"Nggak." jawab Mark. "Lagian, aku nggak kenal dia, jadi aku nggak wajib membantu dia belajar."

"Kamu tahu nggak? Kadang, aku kesal pada para penggemarku. Mereka nggak tulus menyukaiku. Yang mereka lihat cuma wajahku." ucap Mark.

"Iya." _Tapi aku tulus mencintai semua hal tentangmu,_ Sunbae

"Aku nggak suka orang-orang seperti itu. Bukannya kalau jatuh cinta, kita harus mencintai semua tentang orang itu? Bukan cuma wajahnya, tapi sikapnya, dan hal lainnya." lanjut Mark. Ia melirik Jeno, mengamati reaksinya. Menunggu balasannya.

"Aku setuju." Hanya itu yang Jeno katakan.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kamu pernah jatuh cinta? Coba ceritakan padaku."

Jeno tampak terkejut. Tapi ia segera mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius. Matanya menyorot lembut milik Mark. Bibirnya menyungging senyum tipis. "Tentu saja pernah. Aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang." Nada suaranya begitu tenang, padahal orang yang dicintainya sekarang ada di hadapannya. Dan ia sedang menceritakan tentang orang yang dicintainya kepada orang itu secara langsung.

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya bukan saat dia dikelilingi para penggemar, atau karena wajahnya yang tampan sekali. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat ia memperkenalkan diri padaku, mengatakan padaku untuk mengajak siswa lain berkenalan. Saat itu, ia begitu peduli padaku."

Mark masih ingat hari itu. Jeno baru masuk sekolah ini, dan ia sendirian. Mark pun menghampirinya, menemaninya, dan menyuruhnya untuk berkenalan dengan siswa lain.

Mark tidak tahu kalau sejak itu, Jeno mencintainya. Berarti sudah sejak lama, sekali, ya?

"Sejak itu, aku jadi sering memikirkan dia. Dan setiap ingatan tentang dia, nggak pernah aku lupain." Jeno memang selalu mengingat setiap detail tentang Mark. Tentang kelihaiannnya bermain basket, tentang kepiawaiannya memetik gitar, tentang sikapnya yang diam-diam peduli dan baik.

Terutama, tentang kata-katanya ketika di bus bersama Lucas.

"Aku tahu aku nggak bakal bisa jadi kekasihnya, tapi aku akan tetap mencintainya. Karena menurutku, hal terbaik dari jatuh cinta adalah merasakan ketulusan hati selama mencintai."

Suhu AC di dalam perpustakaan dipasang berapa derajat, sebenarnya? Kenapa Mark merasakan wajahnya panas sekali?

Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Mark menuju meja. " _Sunbae_ tahu, nggak, alasan kenapa aku cinta padanya?"

Mark hanya diam. Menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Jeno. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat, seperti habis maraton. Tapi bedanya, debaran ini terasa menyenangkan. Bagaikan candu, membuatnya ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

"Aku mencintainya karena... dia adalah dia. Nggak peduli nanti fisiknya bakal berubah, atau sikapnya jadi berbeda dengan yang saat ini, dia tetap dia. Dan aku mencintainya apa adanya."

Filosofi Jeno mengenai cinta begitu sederhana, namun tulus. Seperti air, yang mengalir begitu saja. Waktu bagai berhenti berjalan sejenak hanya untuk Mark bisa memahami Jeno. Mengenai betapa besar harapan Jeno padanya. Mengenai pikiran dan hati pemuda itu yang polos dan apa adanya. Mengenai matanya yang selalu jujur mengutarakan perasaannya.

Jeno bukan hanya bisa menjadi persinggahannya, tapi sebagai tempat dimana ia bisa pulang. Berada di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya, Mark tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ada geletar yang merambat di dadanya ketika Jeno membuang pandangan. Berdenyut kuat, menyakitkan. Terlebih ketika mata itu tampak sendu, sarat akan kesedihan.

"Sayangnya, sebesar apa pun cintaku ke dia, aku tetap bukan siapa-siapanya."

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

Masih pagi, dan Mark sudah melamun. Memikirkan lagi tentang Lee Jeno dan perasaannya. Apa yang dirasakannya pada Jeno adalah cinta? Benarkah?

Maka, ketika Lucas duduk di sebelahnya, Mark segera mengajaknya bicara. Melupakan fakta bahwa berhari-hari yang lalu mereka bertingkah seperti tidak saling mengenal.

"Lucas, jika kamu merasa nyaman dengan seseorang, merasa akan selalu baik-baik saja selama berada di sisi orang tersebut, merasa kesal setiap orang itu dekat dengan yang lain, itu tandanya apa?"

Lucas mengangkat alis. Tersenyum kecil kemudian. "Tandanya aku sedang jatuh cinta." jawab Lucas, yakin dan mantap. Mark kembali melamun. Jadi benar, ia jatuh cinta pada Jeno? Lalu, ia harus apa?

"Hei, kamu nggak penasaran kenapa aku tahu kalau itu cinta?" tanya Lucas. Mark sebenarnya tidak ingin mengetahuinya, tapi demi menghargai Lucas, jadi ia menyahut, "Dari mana kamu tahu kalau itu cinta?"

"Karena aku sedang mengalaminya." jawab Lucas. "Aku sedang jatuh cinta. Dan niatnya, aku ingin menyatakannya istirahat nanti."

Mark mengernyit. Menyatakan cinta? Pada siapa? Jangan-jangan...

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Mark. Lucas tersenyum lebar. "Kamu nggak akan menyangka siapa dia! Dia adik kelas ㅡah, sebaiknya kamu lihat saja nanti!" jawab Lucas.

Dalam hatinya, Mark berharap yang dimaksud Lucas bukanlah orang yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

Setelah sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang siapa orang yang dicintai Lucas, Mark memutuskan keluar dari kelas. Ini sudah lima belas menit setelah bel jam istirahat, jadi ia pikir, Lucas pasti sudah menyatakan cintanya. Mark segera pergi ke kantin.

Di kantin, orang pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah Jeno. Mark berniat mendekatinya, tapi urung ketika Lucas dan Haechan mendekati Jeno. Wajah Jeno tampak riang. Matanya berbinar bahagia, senyumnya manis. Sesekali ia bertatapan dengan Haechan, yang juga tampak senang.

Dan Mark mengulas senyum ketika Lucas memeluk Jeno erat-erat. Tubuhnya lemas. Apalagi melihat wajah keduanya yang tampak bahagia. Terutama sahabatnya, Lucas. Dia tampak tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia tertawa bahagia.

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Ini pasti hanya khayalannya. Ini pasti cuma mimpi.

Dadanya begitu sesak. Matanya memanas, air mata terkumpul di pelupuknya. Hatinya terluka, perih dan pilu. Jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan.

Mark mendekati keduanya. Memaksakan untuk tersenyum ketika pelukan mereka terlepas, dan keduanya menatap Mark bingung.

"Selamat, Lucas. Aku harap... kamu bahagia dengan pacar barumu."

Setelah itu, Mark meninggalkan mereka.

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

Saat pulang, Mark segera ke kelas Jeno. Ia masih memiliki sedikit harapan, semoga yang tadi hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Semoga Lucas dan Jeno tidak...

"Hei!" seru Mark ketika melihat Jeno. Adik kelasnya itu segera mendekat, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa, _Sunbae_?"

"Maaf telat memberi tahumu. Hari ini kita latihan." kata Mark. Sebenarnya hari ini tidak ada latihan. Itu hanya alibi, karena Mark ingin tahu. Jika benar Jeno dengan Lucas jadian, seharusnya hari ini mereka berkencan.

Jeno memasang wajah menyesal. "Kenapa terlambat memberi tahu? Aku sudah terlanjur punya janji." kata Jeno.

"Janji apa? Dengan siapa? Tidak bisa dibatalkan?" tanya Mark bertubi-tubi. Tangannya terkepal erat. Wajahnya mengeras. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jeno, tapi ia masih berharap.

Jeno menggeleng pelan. "Janji makan malam di restoran Y. Dengan Lucas _Hyung_. Tidak bisa dibatalkan."

Mark sudah tidak butuh penjelasan apa-apa lagi. Semuanya sudah terlalu jelas sekarang.

"Begitukah? Ya sudah. Semoga makan malamnya menyenangkan!" kata Mark. Ia memaksakan senyuman sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu.

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

Mark merasa sangat kacau. Ia berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Tanpa sadar, ia berjalan ke arah rumah Lucas.

Ketika jaraknya hanya empat meter dari rumah Lucas, Mark mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ditundukkan. Lucas ada di luar rumah.

Ada hawa mengerikan yang tiba-tiba terasa, menusuk punggungnya, membuatnya merasa dingin dan tegang. Senyum manis yang sejak tadi terulas di bibir Lucas menjadi kaku. Perasaan aneh itu membuatnya tidak nyaman, jadi ia melihat ke sekeliling.

Tak jauh darinya, Mark berdiri. Matanya tajam sekali, seakan bisa menguliti Lucas saat itu juga. Ia mengernyit. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Mark menatapnya sedemikian dingin sampai rasanya mencekik. Seakan siap menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Mark,"

Mark melangkah lebih dekat. Bibirnya menyungging senyum miring.

"Hai, Lucas. Aku cuma mau bilang pada sahabatku, selamat karena telah mendapatkan orang yang kamu suka. Kamu sangat beruntung. Tapi kenapa sepertinya, kamu nggak mensyukurinya?"

Lucas mengerutkan kening bingung. Perasaannya aneh. Ia menarik Haechan lebih dekat padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kamu bohong soal jatuh cinta itu? Bisa-bisanya kamu menyatakan cinta tadi siang, dan sekarang bermesraan dengan Donghyuck."

Lucas mengernyit. Ia memang tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Mark, tapi ia merasa tersinggung.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bermesraan dengan Haechan? Aku sudah menyatakan cinta padanya, dan dia menerimaku. Sekarang dia pacarku. Ada masalah?"

Mark terdiam, bungkam. Pacar? Haechan? Jadi, yang dimaksud Lucas sebagai 'orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta' itu Haechan? Jadi, ia hanya salah paham?

"Ah..." Mark kehabisan kata-kata. Mendadak ia merasa malu. Ia sudah bersikap sedemikian dingin pada Lucas, padahal sebetulnya ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Maaf. Lupakan saja sikapku tadi." Mark segera berlari menjauh.

 **ㅡㅡㅡ**

 **Bruk!**

Jeno meringis pelan. Punggungnya sakit karena terbentur tembok dengan cukup keras. Ia membuka mata, menatap orang yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya. Tadi ia sedang berjalan menuju halte untuk pergi makan malam dengan Lucas, ketika tiba-tiba Mark menariknya dan mengurung tubuhnya di antara kedua lengan kekar pemuda itu.

"Mark _Sunbae_... " Jeno menunduk. Tak berani menatap balik mata Mark yang memandangnya tajam, begitu serius, tampak menuntut.

"Jeno, boleh aku bertanya?"

Jeno memalingkan wajah. Ia merasa sangat gugup, menyadari kedua tangan Mark mengurungnya. Wajah tampan itu begitu dekat dengannya.

"Tanya apa?"

"Jelaskan. Hubunganmu dengan Lucas itu seperti apa? Lalu, kenapa kau berpelukan dengannya siang tadi. Dan, ceritakan bagaimana bisa sekarang Lucas pacaran dengan Donghyuck."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Mark menggeram. "Jelaskan saja."

"Lucas _Hyung_... dia sangat baik. Mudah bergaul dan ramah. Dia cukup akrab denganku. Kami mulai dekat sejak Lucas _Hyung_ memintaku untuk membantunya mendekati Haechan. Lucas _Hyung_ tahu bahwa aku adalah sahabat terdekat Haechan, karena itulah ia meminta bantuanku. Setelah yakin bahwa Haechan juga menyukai Lucas _Hyung_ , ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan cinta. Dan ia diterima. Sebagai sahabat, aku turut bahagia. Dan kelihatannya, Lucas _Hyung_ sangat senang usahanya mendekati Haechan berhasil karena dibantu olehku. Karena itu, saking bahagianya, ia memelukku. Haechan tidak masalah kami berpelukan di depannya, karena ia sudah mengerti seperti apa hubunganku dengan Lucas _Hyung_. Dan malam ini, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, Lucas _Hyung_ akan mengajakku makan malam. Mungkin akan ada Haechan juga."

Mark menjatuhkan kedua lengannya di sisi tubuhnya. Ternyata begitu. Beban yang tadi sempat dipikulnya serasa melayang. Begitupun kesedihannya. Ia senang, karena ternyata hubungan Jeno dan Lucas tidaklah seperti yang ia pikirkan.

Jeno sedikit bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Mark tiba-tiba datang padanya, dan meminta penjelasan mengenai dirinya, Lucas, dan Haechan. Tapi ia tetap memberikan penjelasan, yang sepertinya membuat Mark mendapat pemahaman akan sesuatu. Apa pun itu, itu urusan Mark. Dan ia tidak boleh ikut campur. Meskipun dirinya yang membuat Mark mendapat kejelasan, itu tetap bukan urusannya. Jeno harus menjaga jarak dari Mark. Ia cukup melihat kakak kelasnya itu dari jauh. Tidak perlu mendekatinya, jika nantinya hanya luka yang ia terima.

Biarkan saja ia menjadi pengecut payah yang langsung menyerah tanpa usaha. Tak peduli jika cintanya tidak akan pernah tersampaikan. Bukan masalah kalau ia harus menanggung sakit hatinya sendirian. Walau rasanya iri melihat Lucas yang bisa mendapatkan Haechan dengan satu kali pernyataan cinta. Jeno juga, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin menyatakan cintanya. Tapi...

 _"Aku nggak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya."_

Cukup satu kali saja ia mendengar penolakan dari Mark. Walaupun cintanya hanya sepihak, ia masih bisa menyimpan nama Mark di hatinya. Ia dapat menikmati cintanya yang hanya sebatas mimpi dan harapan.

"Sampai jumpa, _Sunbae_." Jeno mengulas senyum, bermaksud undur diri. Ia melangkah meninggalkan Mark. Tapi sebuah tarikan kasar membuatnya jatuh.

Di dada Mark.

"Aku masih punya satu pertanyaan lagi." Mark menaruh dagunya di bahu Jeno. Kedua lengannya memeluk perut pemuda itu erat. Nafasnya menghembus leher Jeno. Yang lebih muda menggigit bibir. Posisi ini membuatnya malu setengah mati. "Mark _Sunbae_... " Suaranya bahkan terdengar bergetar.

"Jangan berbohong. Jeno, orang yang kamu cintai itu... aku, kan?"

Jeno menoleh. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat ketika wajahnya hampir tidak ada jarak dengan Mark. Tatapan hangat Mark mencuri nafasnya.

"Ya, orang itu adalah _Sunbae_. Aku mencintaimu."

Mark tersenyum. Rasanya bahagia sekali mendengar pernyataan itu langsung dari bibir Jeno. Jika ia punya sayap, maka sekarang ia sudah terbang.

Mark membalikkan tubuh Jeno. "Hanya itu yang ingin kutanyakan."

Ia menangkup pipi Jeno, kemudian mencium bibirnya.

 **FINISH**

 **A/N :**

MarkNo lagi~

Sebenernya aku ngerasa gak puas sama _ending_ nya, tapi aku gak tau harus nulis apaan lagi. Jadi aku biarin aja akhirnya kayak begitu. Maaf kalau alurnya gak bagus dan banyak typo.

Oh ya, jangan mikirin soal hubungan judul ama isinya, ya. Soalnya emang gak ada hubungannya sama sekali :(

Tau gak kenapa judulnya **Seven Point Eight**?

Jadi, tadi aku udah nyelesein FF ini, terus aku bingung mau ngasih judul apaan. Eh terus diingetin sama temen kalo besok mau ulangan bahasa Indonesia bab 7 dan 8 :( Dan dari situ, aku kepikiran buat ngasih judul seaneh ini. 7, 8. Tujuh koma delapan. Seven point eight.

Hehe :)

Udah lah, A/N nya kepanjangan. Saingan ama FF nya. Makasih yang udah mau baca sampai sini

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
